Chemicals React
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Based on the song by Aly & Aj. Mulder and Scully's feelings for each other that day after New Years. PLS R&R MSR


**I don't own the X-Files or the song. It all belongs to people with talent imagination and lots of money.**

**The song is called Chemical's React by Aly and AJ and I just thought it sort of fit. Again I don't own a thing, just may perspective on how they might feel. Please review. **

_If only the most perfect moment in life could be just that, perfect. But everyone knows there is no such thing, for the word perfect is a mere opinion, someone's thoughts and feelings on one thing in particular. What one person finds perfect another could find the worst possible moment in the history of forever._

The rain poured down lightly that soft summer night, though rain in the summer was rare, it was not unheard of. It had happened several times in life one could say it wasn't even rare, just merely uncommon. As it hit the ground soft little splashes could be heard through the silence of the night. The once bright stars and shining moon now lay hidden behind dark clouds, the threat of more rainfall and a storm were made as the two of them stood outside feeling the cold water sprinkle down on them mixed with the little heat the summer night gave off, placing the bodies in an almost perfect temperature of 98.6 degrees. There was neither a chill nor a moment of too much heat.

They stood in place, there eyes never wavering from the other, it was a moment of pure silence, they stood almost petrified in place. He stared down past her green iris' and lost himself in the true beauty of her. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and as his gaze bore down into her he felt like a child again, a little school boy forced to speak up to his first crush, the most popular girl in school.

His mind wondered on the moment, forever thinking of the things she did to him with just one little look, one small twitch of her face and everything in him changed. He would do anything for her, he would travel around the world for her, which he basically already had, walk across a thousand bottles of broken glass barefooted just to look her in the eyes once more.

In her eyes he saw a world safe of the corruption of mankind, a place people longed to live in. A place to call home, a lush green valley that surrounded a waterfall and stream that went on for miles, offering nourishment to the living beings of the world. In her eyes the world was spun wildly out of control and he would spin forever knowing he was with her. In her soul, beyond the outer beauty, rested the soul of a woman with such inner beauty one would never know what it truly was until they experienced it.

He longed to do more than stare, he longed to kiss her, show her with other parts of him how he truly felt. His heart overflowed with love for her and the only way he managed to get through his day was to take a quick glance into her eyes and allow thoughts to entertain him, some of which he knew she would kill him for thinking about.

She looked into his eyes and past the anatomical parts that made it up, such as the lens, retina and iris that offered the softest touch of chocolate brown, past the nerves that bundled together to connect and serve their main purpose of sight. Here, so far deep in his eyes, she found her home.

With his simple gaze he had the ability to reduce her to a child once again, so innocent to the dangerous world. As a child she had been taught to swim in the ocean, her father had always told her if she could out fight the current she could swim better than by learning in the pool. Plenty of times her lungs filled with water as she was pulled under, the feeling forever haunted her. Now here in his eyes she felt it happen again, the feeling of drowning and the white sensation to breath despite the water returned. Only this time she was rescued by him, and not her father.

Her heart burst with so many emotions at once for him she found it once again hard to breath, but despite all that, she managed a smile for she knew that when she was pulled out of the water he would be there holding her close in his warm and loving embrace.

So much had happened in the past few days. They had kissed, yes, but for mere tradition, the New Year had been ringing in and it seemed the only normal thing to do in the awkward moment that it was. But now, tonight, had been so much more. January 2, 2000 had seemed to open a whole new door for them, the New Year had blown down the house that caged their feelings and now they were free to admit the truth.

For years they had been head to head on many things, mostly no one knew who was right, she always managed to get a scientific explanation, thought least probable, just so they could still work side by side, but after every case, especially this most recent one, the answer begged.

Who was right? Who was wrong?

Many of times they had been faced with their own fears in life, near death experiences, the loss of close loved ones, the fear that maybe this would forever be their life, chasing aliens that may have never existed or informants that had only been watching too much Star Wars. He fell to her when he needed to the most, and she was there for him no matter what, whether it be medical needs or a simple lie here or there. He did the same for her, did all he could to cure her cancer, offered any and all help she required with even the most simplest of things such as finishing a report or attending a meeting. And the other questioned begged.

Who was weak? Who was strong?

Slowly they were pulled from their own thoughts as they both failed to fight off the urge, the now pouring rain soaked them both as their lips barely touched. A spark went off in the brain of them both sending the natural endorphins on a wild rampage throughout them.

His lips were chapped, but still so soft as they brushed up against her lightly painted ones. Her arms made their way up to his neck and snaked around pulling him closer to her as his wrapped around her waist and hugged her petite form to his well built one. There mouths slowly danced together until his tongue slipped out and licked across her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and granted him entrance.

Deep down they both knew they were home, here in the arms of the other they were safe, their love would go one for years to come, until they died side by side years from now, they would always love the other.

As he pulled away they whispered their good nights and she climbed the small stairs the to entrance of the building. Before she disappeared for the night she turned a blew him a kiss, promising to never leave him emotionally or physically. He smiled and watched until she was no longer in sight before walking down the street to his own apartment.

_But the planets all aligned,_

_When you looked into my eyes,_

_And just like that, _

_The chemicals react._


End file.
